Search engines running on audio file storage systems use a variety of search techniques to present audio files or files embedded with audio to users based on one or more search terms that are provided by the users. The relevance of search results relate closely to the search terms, creators, or date created. The search engine generally produces a large number of results with audio files that include some irrelevant results and are difficult to sort for relevant audio files or audio files. Many suggested audio files are not relevant to the user. Relevant results are not always provided.
It is desirable to have methods and systems for providing a list of audio files related to the selected audio file, relevant to the subject matter of the selected audio file.